Future In Another Universe
Plot We open to Bellwood, where its a sunny day and nothings happening News Reporter: This just in, there has not been an attack of aliens in for ever! Ben 10 has dissapeared with the alien invaders, weird right? But atleast Bellwood is safe, for once We go to the dimensional plain, where Ben, Rook, and Ben 23 are laying exhasted Ben: You know, i bet Bellwood is being destroyed without us.... Theme song Ben 23: Yeah, but, Professor Paradox and Dr. Dimension are probably protecting our to cities Rook: That would seem likewise, come on, we gotta get the third Ben Ben 23: Lets choose a portal... They get up Rook: Where to start? Ben: Lets pick a random one....just have a alien ready if we open to a battle scene Ben transforms into Ball Weevil and creates a ball Ben 23: Ill have a flyer ready just incase Ben 23 transforms into Stink-bug Stink-bug: I guess this will carry....i dont have that alien yet so i dont its name... Rook: Lets go. They go through a portal and end up on a roof Rook: Stay careful.... Exoskull comes up behind them Exoskull: Two bens and a revohnagander? My lucky day! U-Ben Four Arms: Three bens! Ultimate Ben punches Exoskull off the roof Ball Weevil: Take that, and than this! Ball Weevil throws his ball off the roof so it will hit Exoskull Ben, Ben 23, and Ultimate Ben transform back into a human Ben: Ultimate Ben? Ultimate Ben: Past Me? Ben 23: Um....Rook....do you have any idea whats going on here? Rook: No. Ultimate Ben: Why are you here? Did you use clockwork or something? Ben: No...see...you know my future keeps changing, right? Ultimate Ben: Yes, what about it? Ben: Well see, we are on a quest to find 10 bens, counting me, to defeat Eon, somehow hes gotten more powerful. If my future keeps changing, my different futures could be a different universe. Theres a dimensional plain we can travel to with portals, we pick a random one for a random ben and ended up...well..here. Ultimate Ben: I see....you need me? Im in. Eons always been annoy- Exoskull comes up on the roof randomly Ultimate Ben: Exoskull, again? Ugh. Ultimate bens transforms into his version of ultimate humongosaur, ben 23 transforms into vomit man, and ben transforms into a new alien Ultimate Humongosaur: Oh, you have Tempeststorm now? Tempeststorm (New Alien): Who? Ultimate Humongosaur: Never mind Exoskull: You must all die! Rook transforms his proto tool into the proto sword Rook: How will you act without that horn? Exoskull: Oh, you are not cutting it off Exoskull grabs rook and throws him off the building Vomit man: Rook! Vomit man grabs rook with his tentacles and puts him back on the roof Rook: Uh, thanks. Exoskull: Die Exoskull runs towards ultimate ben, and ultimate ben grabs his horn and shoots rockets at his face Exoskull: Stop that! Ultimate Humongosaur: Ben, use upchuck to grab his horn! Vomit man: Upchuck? Tempeststorm: Upchuck is ur vomit man, grab his horn, i still gotta figure out how to work this thing. Vomit man: Got it! Ben 23 grabs his horn Ultimate Humongosaur: Ben, tempeststorm can use electrified water, focus and electrify him Tempeststorm: Ok...focus...focus... Ben shoots a electrified water at exoskull electrifying him Ultimate Humongosaur: Now, ben, throw him off the building Ben: Which one? Ultimate Humongosaur: Upchuck! Vomit man throws him off building (With tentacles) but exoskull grabs one of the tentacles and takes vomit man with him Tempeststorm: Ben 23! Ultimate Ben transforms into crashhopper and jumps down Tempeststorm: Hope this guy can fly! Ben jumps dow''n Tempeststorm: Here we go! I said here we go! Um!!! CANT FLY CANT FLY! ''Tempestorm lands on a car, crushes it, and transforms back into human Ben: Cant...fly... Ben sees exoskull, and Ben 23 and Ultimate ben as humans and Rook knocked out Ben: Uh oh... Exoskull: To down, one to go.. A laser shoots out of the dimensitrix and Tenn-Speed comes appears Ben: What? Proffesor Paradox comes on the holagram communicator Professor Paradox: Did i forget to mention? I have another dimensitrix and can use it to transport things to you. I thought you could use this. Well Toodle loo! Ben: Oh-ok... Ben sees Exoskull charging towards him, and he gets in Tenn-speed and drives towards Exoskull Ben: This is either gonna be really cool, or really painful Ben slams into Exoskull, his car drives up his body, and detatches his horn, and exoskull runs straight into a building and gets knocked out, and bens car lands on the ground Ben: A little of both. Bens gets off Tenn-Speed Ben: Okay, time to go to the dimensional plain Ben shoots a dimensional laser at Ultimate Ben, Rook, and Ben 23, and Tenn-Speed Ben: Ok, now its my turn Bens goes into the dimensional plain Ben: Ok... Ben looks at everyone else knocked out, transforms into water hazard, shoots water at them, and wakes them up Water Hazard: You guys okay? Rook: Fine...what about Exoskull? Ben: Oh, I knocked him out. Plumbers should take him in. Anymore questions? Rook: Yeah...why and how do you have Tenn-Speed? THE END Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes